


Snark by Wire

by QuietCanadian9



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, M/M, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Pre-Relationship, not rogue friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietCanadian9/pseuds/QuietCanadian9
Summary: Loki cannot believe they're sending the D-list in to fight him, and calls someone to complain.-This is just Loki bitching about the exvengers to Tony over the phone while fighting them.Title thanks to tinydragontony on the FrostIron discord server.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 46
Kudos: 695





	Snark by Wire

"Stark, it's like fighting _children_. No-" he paused in his pacing, literally levitating in front of the rogues while they were busy with his latest thought brought to life. A particularly inspired piece of spellwork if anyone asked him, which Anthony _would have if he had been sent in!_

"-the children I visited at the hospital put up more of a fight. Did you know I have not moved with the exception of pacing in my spot this whole time and they made one, _one,_ attempt to bring down my shielding!"

A laugh sounded over the slim device in his hand, Tony Stark on speakerphone; "Miss me, sweetheart?" he teased, but there was a note of genuine pleasure at the thought in his voice.

"You would at least figure that my clone is not actually me, it's as if they aren't even _trying_. It's just insulting." He scoffed, slumping gracefully into the air as if he were lounging on a throne and looking at a particularly stupid peasant. "The good captain has tried to talk to me four times, and all four times his conversational skills have been abhorrent. Why haven't you been called in?"

"Well, I'm currently watching the fiasco on the news; You look great by the way, Bambi. NBC really caught your good side, not like you have a bad one." Tony replied over Clint shouting obscenities at Loki. "They don't call me in if captain righteous is on the field, but maybe when you're done you can come over and collect on that drink I promised you?" There was a brief pause before Tony added in a small rush; "I've been craving pasta and I always make too much if you wanted to stay for dinner..."

Was that a hint of wariness, tempered with determination to ask Loki over, attraction...oh.  
_Oh._  
Maybe his hidden feelings weren't as one sided as he had previously feared.

"Why, Anthony, I wouldn't miss dinner with you for anything, let alone these sorry excuses for a challenge." Loki purred, suddenly much more interested in finishing this and doing so quickly.

"Kick their ass, Lokes, bring that wine you told me about in our last fight?" 

Tony's voice sounded much sweeter in its relief, genuinely pleased. It made Loki almost preen in his own satisfaction as he turned his not-insignificant, deadly focus to the Rogues.

Now, to take out the trash.


End file.
